


Today I'm Gonna

by thenameissnix



Series: OneShots [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e06 Mash Off, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Post Mash-off: What happens after everyone finds out about Santana?





	

Santana Lopez looked at herself in the mirror in her locker. Today she was going to forget about Finn Hudson and how he told everyone about her secret. Today she was going to act like nothing happened. Today she was going to forget about her slapping his cheek. Today she is going to start over. Today she will forget how that girl in the hall heard her and Finn's conversation and how she told her uncle about it and ended up in a congress campaign ad. Today was a fresh start.

She closed her locker and strutted down the hall. As she walks, she would hear girls giggle and talking about her. She just shook it off. _Today is a fresh start,_ Santana thought. _Don't listen to the gossip_. She walked into Mr. Schuester's Spanish class and took a seat. " _I heard she's in love with Brittany_." She heard a girl in the back say to another girl. " _Cheerleader Brittany?"_ the girl replied. " _Yeah_!" _Keep it cool, Santana_ , she thought. _You're better than them_. Finn walked in the classroom. _God how I hate what he did to me!_ She kept thinking. _You say a few insults then you get a BIG insult that the WHOLE world doesn't need to know!_ She kept trying to pay attention at the board work that Mr. Schue had put up. " _I can't believe she's a lesbian."_ That really got to Santana. She got up and turned around to the girl who was talking about her. "Say something about me again and I will cut you!" Santana left the room not caring who follows her to stop her.

She ran down the hall not looking out for people who was dodging her in the hall. She ran to the girls' bathroom, crying her eyes out. A few Cheerios tried to avoid eye contact with her and quickly walked out of the bathroom. She looked up in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen now. Her mascara was everywhere. She didn't care, though. She was tired of hiding herself from the world. _I wonder how Kurt dealt with this,_ she wondered as she applied a new coat of lip gloss. _Maybe I shouldn't have teased him about being gay_. Now she was wiping her eyes and putting on mascara. She heard someone walking into the bathroom. She turned around and saw Brittany. Santana cried even harder.

"What's wrong, Santana?" Brittany asked, innocently.

"I heard some girls in Spanish class talk about me-" she sighed as she continued, "-about me being gay. I mean, I know I'm supposed to be this bitch from Lima Heights Adjacent, but that I can't control." Santana cried even more and ruining her mascara again.

"Santana, you know you're strong," Brittany said. "Don't think about them, they know nothing."

"Brittany, they do."

"So, why does it matter?"

"Because I never felt this way before. I'm scared." Brittany walked over to Santana and hugged her tight. "No matter what, no matter what you do, I'll always love you."


End file.
